


waiting for the timer that it is my life to end

by foreverobessed



Series: caim [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anakin Skywalker Deserves Better, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Whump, Anakin Skywalker is a Little Shit, Anakin likes to test his limits w/ darth vader, Anakin misses everyone, Angst, Angst and Feels, Clone!Darth Vader, Darth Vader is a Clone, Darth Vader is a clone of Anakin, Depressed Anakin Skywalker, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Failed Attempt At Manipulation, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hopeful Ending, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Lonely Anakin Skywalker, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Psychological Torture, Sad Anakin Skywalker, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture, no comfort, then get force choked, you could call this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverobessed/pseuds/foreverobessed
Summary: Anakin Skywalker never turned to the dark side, he never even made it to Mustafar. Palpatine cloned Anakin and Darth Vader was born.
Relationships: 501st Legion & Anakin Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Darth Vader, Darth Vader & Sheev Palpatine, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: caim [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820449
Comments: 13
Kudos: 187





	waiting for the timer that it is my life to end

**Author's Note:**

> HEYO !! back with some good ol Anakin whuMp! I loved the idea of darth Vader as a clone so I wrote it!! hope y’all enjoy it’s kinda bad and rushed but I tried!

It still annoyed Darth Vader to no end that he was a _clone_ of Anakin Skywalker. Anakin was downright annoying, and loved to push all of his buttons. Literally, he’d always love to pop open the control panel to the suit and rig his suit one way or the other. It also was annoying that he and Anakin had this force bond that still shone through the force suppressors that Anakin hadn’t taken off since Palpatine first told him that he was a Sith Lord. The plan was to kill Anakin right after Sidious cloned him but the force bond between them was a little too strong, the Emperor feared it might make Darth Vader die. 

The most annoying thing about Anakin Skywalker however was that despite Vader being a clone and them _supposed_ to be the exact same (although Vader had more of a pull to the dark side than Anakin), Anakin’s midichlorian count was still higher. His pull to the Force was better than his, (The Force basically rejected Vader, she didn’t recognize the force signature of a burned man who had the face of her favorite son) and it always would be. Midichlorians were practically impossible to clone, it was lucky Vader’s count was this high already (still not as high as Grandmaster Yoda’s, however it was higher than Darth Maul’s, and _Obi-Wan)._

The name Obi-Wan left a bitter feeling in Vader, the man who left him to _burn._ He didn’t have the same memories as Anakin so he didn’t understand why Anakin fought with the man, and _loved_ the man. Anakin still loved the man despite Obi-Wan leaving Vader to burn, Vader had brought up this point many times that Vader had his face and Obi-Wan thought Vader was Anakin and _left_ him to burn. Anakin had always ignored Vader when he said it. 

Vader walked into Anakin’s quarters, his cape flicking at the edges of the doorway. Anakin was on his knees, tinkering with an old R2 unit. (Unfortunately not _the_ R2-D2 Anakin would still complain about Vader leaving him on Mustafar). 

“How are things?” Anakin asked, looking over his shoulder then back to the droid. “Nice eliminating the Rebel force on Datooine.” Anakin commented, still fixing the wiring of the droid. “I would’ve gone for luring the enemy out instead of just rushing in to save more of the men’s lives but it’s your choice.” Anakin stood up and turned around, facing Vader. Anakin never failed to meet Vader’s eyes directly on, despite his eyes being covered by the mask. 

Vader felt his anger boil and he reached out, forcing the Force to cut off Anakin’s air supply. Anakin reached for his throat, gasping and wheezing for air. Vader let him go and he coughed and gasped for air.

“I don’t need your input.” Vader sneered from behind the mask. 

“But you do.” Anakin said, recovering from the Force Choke. At this point Anakin was used to it, he was used to the Emperor forcing him to his knees and trying to convince Anakin to just turn. Like always, Anakin refused and he’d be electrocuted by Sidious’ lightning. Lichtenberg Figures littered his body, the white scars running up his torso, arms, and legs. “I have experience, and as a wise man once said experience outranks everything.” 

Vader clenched his fists. “I don’t need your help, _boy.”_

Anakin tutted, his eyes sparkling. “We’re the same age, well technically I’m older. You being well.. a clone of me and all.” Anakin stalked over to Vader, his fingers skimming over the thick black shoulder plates of Vader’s suit. Vader grabbed Anakin’s fingers roughly, putting his black gloved hand in the center of his chest and pushing Anakin back. Anakin stumbled back a bit, but he kept standing. Anakin was malnourished, weak, and been cut off from the Force in years. It was impressive that he had stayed standing, stronger men then him had fallen at Vader pushing them. 

“Whatever, that isn’t why I’ve come here.” Vader spat out at Anakin, and Anakin raised an eyebrow. “You’re coming with me to see the Emperor.”

“What does the old wrinkled pervert want?” Anakin asked, as Vader grabbed Anakin by the forearm, leaving bruises on the pale, scarred skin. Vader cuffed Anakin quickly, and dragged him out of his quarters. Anakin rarely leaved Vader’s palace on Mustafar, when he did he was usually in an heavily secured room on the _Executor_ or he was kneeling in front of Palpatine’s throne on Coruscant. 

Anakin stumbled over the rough flooring of Vader’s palace, his bare feet getting nicked by the bumpy rocky flooring. Anakin was brought into the throne room, it was a big room made from the rock of Mustafar like the rest of the palace. Lava illuminated the room, and he saw Palpatine’s form sitting on the obsidian throne. He grit his teeth as Vader dragged him towards the Emperor. As he got closer to Sidious, he could see his malicious smile from under the hood. When he stood before him Sidious greeted him with a grin.

“Kneel, boy.” Sidious’ rough voice said, and Anakin stayed standing. He would never kneel for _him,_ he wasn’t his Master. He would never be on the leash that Vader was on.

When Anakin didn’t kneel Vader put both his hands on Anakin’s shoulders and forced him to the ground. Anakin stayed staring at the Emperor’s feet, refusing to make eye contact. Sidious tutted, putting his hand on Anakin’s chin and forcing his head up so they’d made eye contact. Every time Anakin made eye contact with the Sith’s golden eyes his body was just screaming at him _danger!_ The hair on the back of his neck stood up and he suddenly felt cold. 

“And I thought we made progress from last time.” Palpatine drawled, infiltrating Anakin’s mind. With the force suppressors on, Anakin’s shields were flimsy and his mind was very accessible. 

Palpatine dove through Anakin’s mind, breezing past memories and information. Sidious chuckled at the memories of Padmé that Anakin tried to keep hidden. “Young love.” Sidious cooed teasingly, “How.. naive of you to think that you could’ve had those _children._ You’ve always been a monster, Anakin. Don’t you remember the look in Padmé’s eyes as you told her you killed the Tusken Raiders?” The memory flashed forward, and he remembered the fear in her eyes but she was also worried about him, and felt sorry for him. No matter what she still _loved_ him, and he would always love her.

“The Council always thought you were a monster though.” Palpatine mused. He would always do this, try to get a rise out of Anakin and fail and then start the _real_ torture. Remembering Padmé was bad enough, he didn’t want Vader or Palpatine to taint his memory of her. “And you always did so much for them, did you not? You always constantly put your life on the line for them, for the war and they never even had the courtesy to trust you.”

Sidious leaned forward, and grabbed Anakin’s chin. “Here.. I’m going to show you something.” Palpatine’s pointer and middle finger touched his temple and before he could even yell out his protest everything shifted. He felt dizzy, and when he blinked he saw himself, saw _Vader_ before he burned. 

“Don’t you see, we don’t have to run anymore.” Vader said to Padmé and it made Anakin’s blood boil. “I have brought peace to the Republic. I am more powerful than the Chancellor. I can overthrow him and you and I can rule the galaxy. Make things the way we want them to be.”

_Did Vader really think that would work on Padmé?_ Anakin scoffed in his head, his wife would never want that. 

“I don’t believe what I’m hearing.” Padmé said, shock evident on her face, “Obi-Wan was right. You’ve changed.” _It’s because it isn’t me!_ Anakin screamed in his head.

_Aren’t you angry?_ Sidious murmured in his head, _Vader took everything from you. He made you a monster, he made Obi-Wan and Padmé and Ahsoka and everyone you’ve ever known think that you’re a monster, and who can blame them when he’s wearing your face and he does this?_

Anakin watched in horror as Vader reached out in the force and choked Padmé. Vader had done it to him so many times and yet seeing it done to his wife filled him up with rage. His _pregnant_ wife, who was carrying his baby. Vader killed Padmé and their child. 

Anakin suddenly was back in the throne room, looking up at Sidious’ malice expression. “So, will you join me?” Sidious said with a huge grin on his face.

“No.” Anakin said, spitting onto Palpatine’s face. “I will never join you! I will not become the monster that Vader is, and I won’t let you manipulate me into it! My wife might’ve died thinking I was a monster.” His voice cracked at that, “and my Master might think I am lost forever, and my Padawan might hate me but that’s fine! Because I’ll never become what they think I am!”

Sidious signaled for Vader to step forward, and he did. He yanked Anakin up by his hair, and dragged him out of the room. He knew where they were going, and it was futile to resist. Vader took him to this room that unlike the rest of the house was metal, and cold. He strapped him to the metal table, his wrists and ankles bound. 

“I never know why he tries with you.” Vader muses, igniting his lightsaber. He drags the lightsaber over Anakin’s shirt, and his shirt opens as it singes. His lightsaber grazed Anakin’s ribs that were poking out of his stomach. Anakin let out a shaky breath, he was used to the routine but the pain never went away. It was ever constant, like the pain in his stomach. He was never quite full, and his wounds stung for days afterwards.

It was a routine, let Anakin bleed out and feel the pain as a lightsaber grazed over his skin, leaving marks like the one that went over his eye. Anakin closed his eye and breathed in and out, trying to control himself. He tried to call out on the tricks the Jedi taught him to resist the pain, but it never worked. He felt a cold knife start making precise cuts on his chest, letting him bleed out. He never cut deep on his chest, but with his wrists he slowed the process cutting deeply but slowly, to let the blood just pour out from his wounds. He knew soon enough he would pass out from the pain or the blood loss and wake up later in his cold room with a poorly knitted blanket wrapped over him. 

“You have too many attachments, to that Togurta, to your _cowardly_ and _weak_ Master, and to that _wife_ of yours.” Vader scoffed as he put away the bloodied knife, Anakin’s torso, chest, and wrist sluggishly pushed out blood. Anakin already felt woozy from the deep cut to his wrists, and the burn of his skin where the scarlet lightsaber met his flesh. Anakin missed his azure lightsaber, and all the adventures he had with it, his old life. He wanted to desperately go back, even if that meant dealing with the Council, and the Separatists, and slavers. 

Anakin missed R2 and the way snarkiness of the droid, and the feeling of them flying together. He missed Ahsoka calling him _Skyguy_ and the competition to see who took out the most droids, he missed Rex and Fives and Echo and Kix and all the 501st legion, hell he missed _all_ the clones, he missed his brothers in arms. He missed his _Master,_ and Obi-Wan’s “Anakin!” as Anakin did something reckless on the battlefield to save his men, and the way he would clap Anakin on the shoulder after a mission well done. He missed his wife and her soft touch, no matter what she always was there for him. When she knew a battle was hard on him she never pushed unless he wanted to tell her, she would gently card her fingers through his curly golden hair, and brush back his tears. (He ignored the sting of remembering the way her swollen stomach felt, and the searing power of the Force coming from her womb). He was so lonely all the damn time, he wanted his old friends back, his old life back. 

“How is he weak?” Anakin slurred, “He beat your _ass._ You’re now permanently burned, and you breath out of a harmonica. You’re lucky.. he didn’t finish you off.” 

Anakin knew Vader was pissed off, even if he was cut off from the Force he knew how to read a room. He gasped for air as he felt it leave his lungs, the world around him swirled. 

“You have no idea what you’re talking about.” Vader snarled in Anakin’s ear, “What do you know? You’re just a _broken_ Jedi. You’re a puppet, a toy. The Emperor will throw you out eventually and when he does you and me will have even more _fun_ then we’re already having.” When Vader said fun, his fingers dug into the deep cuts on Anakin’s wrists and he yelled out. He pressed down on lightsaber burns, and when the world around him got darker, he didn’t know whether it was from the pain, blood loss, or lost of air flow but he was glad to be at least _gone._ He wanted to continue pushing to live for Ahsoka, and for Obi-Wan but he didn’t just see the point anymore. He wanted to _die,_ and he hoped this time Vader went too far and actually killed him.

When he woke up to his astromech droid, an R3 unit but Anakin called him Lucky. Lucky because of how lucky he was to not be scraps by now. Anakin groaned as a new day started, and he patted down his pocket and grinned when he felt Vader’s comlink in there. Finally, something to give him hope.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> OK!! I hope y’all enjoyed sorry if you didn’t bc this was pretty messily done and kinda OOC and kind of bad but I hoped you enjoyed nonetheless! have an amazing day afternoon or night! remember you are loved <333


End file.
